Being an Assassin
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Co-Authered with Batmarcus: Snow desides he needs an assassin and turns to our OC Kawino. Rated T for safety.


**I know, what are Batmarcus and I doing writing more stories when we can barely keep the ones we have going but we both agreed on this and it should be okay.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games, rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

President Snow, sighed as he stared across at the dead body of yet another of his detectors, he really couldn't keep doing things this way getting rid of his enemies with poisons. For one it would raise far too many suspicions if it kept happening near him, and second even small amounts of the poison chased quickly by antidote was doing damage to his health.

"What I need is an assassin, someone who could do everything I require without being linked to me." He muttered fortunately he had an idea. Going to his desk the man pulled up a page of children who showed the greatest potential for what he needed.

Of course, it would be natural that they would come from a Career District for obvious reasons so he started looking through the reports at the academies in 1, 2, and 4. There was plenty other potential, but one of them stuck out. This one boy had near perfect scores in every area and when he looked up the name, was the son of the trainers of the advanced class in District 2.

"That might just be what I am looking for, perhaps it's time for a survey of military forces." He said smiling. "Guess I'm going to District 2."

He signaled for his ship and escorts to be ready as he left his offices

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 2, the boy in question had a few more things going on than his records showed... For one at the moment he was exhausted and starving and for another his parents were still pushing him.

"Faster, you useless piece of shit!" his father shouted and threw a spear at the boy.

He dodged the spear and sped up.

All the other students were back at the houses by that point but this boy had to keep at it for heaven knows how long.

Not that it mattered. At least not to him. He's had more than enough time to get used to it.

He picked up the spear and hurled it at the targets. The spear hit just short of the bullseye. "Failure again!" His father demanded

The boy flinched back, knowing what was coming. He fired several arrows at him. None of them hit anything lethal but all were very painful.

He kept going though because he had to. It was always the same thing for him. Everything just blurred together. Soon enough though he got told to stop and panting the young man did so.

Though the odds were against it, he really hoped he was done. "Drop and give me 50 pushups."

The boy obliged without hesitation.

* * *

Meanwhile President Snow was arriving in 2. He came well-guarded but wasted no time heading straight to the academy seeing that they're housed right above the academy.

He walked right in and headed for the largest training room. He was surprised to find anyone there at all at this time. He saw what they were doing there, to the boy he had come to retrieve.

They didn't seem to notice his arrival yet. He decided now was time to make himself and his Peacekeepers known he cleared his throat. Everything froze as all three turned to him. They all snapped to attention; "So, may I ask what is going on here?" He asked.

"We are training him for the Games, President," the father said as if nothing was wrong.

"Didn't school end several hours ago?" he asked.

"He's our son. We can give him some extra preparation."

"He seems to have had quiet enough, he's bleeding and much too thin for what you both make." He said

"We're preparing him for the games," the father repeated.

"Well, I think his training is concluded."

The boy, Kawino, got to his feet, inadvertently showing the full extent of the abuse. "Why is he so scarred." Snow said stepping past them to examine the boy in question

"Because of what's going to happen," the boy mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked

"The punishment."

"Punishment of what sort?"

"Well, usually they'd use weapons on me..."

"On you?" He said eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Knives, arrows, maces, pretty much anything." Looking him over, the innumerable wounds and scars screamed that he was telling the truth.

"Is there anyone else here?" He asked

"My sister, Clove, should be upstairs. They don't hurt her though."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I made a deal that they can do whatever they want to me as long as they don't hurt her."

"I see, we'll then..." He said turning to the Peacekeepers, "These two are under arrest, and please bring the girl down here to me." He said.

The parents were taken away and soon a very confused Clove was brought downstairs. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Kawino said

Clove looked around spotting President Snow and asked again, "What's going on?"

"I am taking you both away from here."

Kawino was visibly relieved but Clove just even more confused. "What do you mean? Why?"

"She didn't know." Kawino filled in quickly

"I didn't know what? Kawino, what's going on? What didn't I know?"

"They were abusing me."

"That were what?!" Cloe gasped. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have helped."

"I had a deal standing with them."

"What kind of deal?"

"That they can do what they want to me as long as they don't hurt you."

"Kawino, why would you do that?" She asked hugging him.

"Because I love you and I could never bear you getting hurt, especially if I could prevent it."

"I don't want you hurt either."

"That's why it had to be a secret."

"Kawino." She sighed hugging her brother close.

"I'll be okay, Clover," he said, hugging her back.

"I want you to be. No matter what."

"I should be now. They've already been arrested."

"Yeah they will."

"So, what do you want with us, President?" Kawino asked.

"I have a plan and I believe you two will be a major asset to my plans."

"You wouldn't want me. I'm not perfect." Kawino cut in.

"You are the most qualified for what I need." He said.

"How could that be? I'm not perfect."

"You are for this and I find that in my experience: perfection is not fully possible."

"What do you mean? Of course it's possible."

"It really isn't. "

"But they always said…"

"Kawino, they lied to you." He said carefully

"Really?" Kawino asked, turning to Clove. "But you're perfect."

"What? No, I'm not." She said concerned.

"What do you mean? Of course you are. That's why Cato loves you."

"No, that's not I mean he loves me and I love him despite our imperfections, it's how things work." She said.

"Exactly," Snow said.

"So… they lied about that, too?"

"Yes, they did. It's what they do apparently."

"So, I don't have to be perfect?"

"No, you don't have to."

"So, what is it you need us for?"

"I will explain when we are in a more secure space."

"Okay…" Kawino said, still not sure what to think but glad none the least to at least be free of his parents.

"Follow me."

He led them out and through the District towards the mayor's house where his hovercraft would be waiting for them. "Could I say goodbye to Cato first?" Clove suddenly cut in.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend," Clove answered. "And the Mayor's son."

"And I'd like to see Cady too." Kawino added.

"And who's that?"

"Cato's little sister."

"Why do you need to see her?"

"She means a lot to me, and she'll be worried if I don't show up."

"Okay, you can say goodbye but they're not coming with."

"Will we get to see them again?" Kawino asked

"I can arrange for that though sparingly."

"Sparingly?" Kawino asked confused.

"Not very often but still sometimes." Snow explained.

"Oh, I see." He sighed.

"I'm sorry bur it's the best I can offer."

"Maybe Clove should stay with them then," Kawino said.

"I don't want to leave you, Kawino, even more not after what I just learned."

"I want you to be happy though." He said

"I still will be."

"Are you sure?" He said

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, so we can go say goodbye?" Kawino asked

"Yes, you guys can go say goodbye."

They nodded and headed towards the door.

Clove knocked on the front door and they waited.

Soon enough, the Mayor answered the door. "Clove, nice to see you. I assume you're here to see Cato, right?"

"Yes sir, we are and Cady." She added.

"I'll go get them, and who is this, by the way?"

"This is my brother Kawino." Clove said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Kawino. Come on in. I'll go get them." The Mayor said before leaving.

Kawino looked around a bit not knowing what to do. Clove noticed the look but wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

He then shrugged as three people came back into the room.

"Kawino, you're out!" Cady instantly shrieked going over to him.

"Yes I am." He said smiling and scooping the eight-year-old up into a hug.

"She knew?" Clove suddenly asked.

"Yes she knew. I didn't tell her; she found out."

Cady nodded sadly. "I walked in one day to get my jacket and…"

"She saw some things I wish she hadn't." He said

"Please, don't say anything else..." Clove cut in.

"We weren't going to." Cady said

"What are you guys talking about?" Cato asked.

"It's hard to explain."

"Um… okay…?"

"Just trust me." Clove said hugging him.

"I do," he said, hugging her back.

"Thanks, now we are going to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"We think the Capital," she said carefully. She did her best to explain the situation.

"So, I won't get to see you for a while?" He said

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Will you be alright?" Cady asked them

"Yes," Clove said trying to seem assuring when she really had no idea.

"But you just got out I don't want you to go." Cady said hugging Kawino like he would vanish.

"I'm sorry, Cady but I don't seem to have a choice."

"You don't?" She asked

"No, President Snow wants me for something. I don't know what though."

"He has to take you though?"

"Yes he does."

"Can't we come?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." She seemed sadder at that and just hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Cady."

"I don't want you guys to go." She pouted.

"I'm sorry but we have to. We will be able to come by sometimes though."

"You promise me that?"

"I promise."

"Okay." She sighed

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I don't like it either," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I know you don't." she said

"I had to at least come say goodbye though."

"I'm glad you did. I would have worried more if you hadn't."

"I know; that's why I requested it from Snow."

She smiled a little at that; "Good." She said

"So, goodbye?"

"Just for now, yes." He said

"Yes, just for now."

"I promise." He said

"Alright," she said, still seeming sad but not as much.

"I promise you we'll come to see you." He said

"As often as you can?"

"As often as we can." He promised kissing her forehead.

"Alright, goodbye, Kawino."

"Goodbye Cady." He said sadly, as he set her down.

* * *

At the same time as that, Cato and Clove were having their own goodbyes. "Why do you have to go?" He asked.

"We honestly don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked confused.

"Snow said he'd tell us somewhere more private."

"I don't want you to leave. "

"I know that but Kawino has to leave and I'm not leaving him."

"Okay, I understand taking care of your sibling." He sighed pulling her against him.

"I promise we'll come and visit whenever we can though."

"What if I get reaped?" He asked.

"Then I'd meet you in the Capitol."

"I just want to be here when you come to visit."

"You will be."

"Okay, I'll stay safe."

"You better," she said, half joking.

"I promise to keep my nose clean."

"Alright." He kissed her. "I'll miss you." Clove said when they separated.

"I'll miss you too, but you know I love you right?"

"Yes I do and I love you, too."

"You still will even if you meet some guy there?" he asked.

"I promise I still will."

"Okay." He said smiling somewhat sadly

"I promise that, Cato. No one could replace you."

"No one will ever replace you." He said.

"Alright, I believe you."

"Good, you had better." He said.

"I do." She smiled softly and hugged him one last time.

"Take care of yourself in the Capitol, Clover."

"I will, you take care of yourself and Cady here."

"I will."

"Good then, this is goodbye for now." she sighed

"Yes it is."

She kissed him again before backing away.

"I need to go now."

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you, too, Cato."

With that Clove and Kawino backed away.

* * *

Though regretfully, they returned to Snow. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as we can be." Clove answered.

"Good then follow me," he said leading them to the Hovercraft, but Kawino paused.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"And what is that?"

"I never want them reaped." Kawino said.

"Alright, I can promise that."

"Thank you, Sir," he said bowing.

"It'll be no problem, as long as you two do what I say."

"Yes sir." They both said.

* * *

With that, they boarded the ship and sat across from him watching as District 2 the only home they had ever known shrank and faded away. "So, what exactly do you want with us?" Clove asked.

"I want you to be assassins for me."

"Really?" Clove asked surprised.

"Yes, really."

"Why us?" Kawino asked.

"Because I did a lot of research on all the Academy records in the Career Districts and yours, Kawino, stood out far above the rest. Now I know why but still."

"That can't be right."

"No, it is right. You were nearly perfect in every aspect."

"Perfect? Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, really." Kawino actually smiled a little, that had been what he had worked so hard to obtain. "So, do you believe me?"

"I, if you're sure." Kawino said.

"I am sure."

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"Good, then you understand why you're here."

"Yes, Sir, we take out who you say to."

"Perfect then."

"Where do we live when we aren't doing what you ask?" Clove asked.

"You'll be staying in my Manor."

"And no reaping danger for us either?" Clove asked.

"Of course, no reaping danger."

"Thank you, Sir," she said.

* * *

It wasn't much longer that they landed in the Capitol. It was beyond anything they had ever know bright shining, lavish, and colorful. "Wow, this is all…" Kawino trailed, not knowing a word to even start to describe it.

"Incredible." Clove muttered.

"I'm glad you two like it."

"How could you not?" Kawino said though Snow noted his breathing was slightly off.

"We need to get you looked at medically." Snow noted.

"Yeah, he's not in the best of shape," Clove said, shaking herself back to reality.

"Medically?" Kawino asked, not recognizing the word.

"It means we need to get you to a doctor."

"Okay…" Kawino said, still not really understanding but figuring he was probably right since Clove agreed.

"So, what do I do?"

"Here, come with me, I'll show you." He nodded and followed without question.

Seeing how bad his injuries likely are, Snow took him to the people that normally treat victors right out of the game. "Yes sir!?" The doctors asked.

"This boy here is a child abuse victim. I want you guys to look over and heal him," Snow said, presenting Kawino to them.

"Of course, can we let him sleep?"

"Yes you can."

"Alright, follow me, young man," the doctor said.

Kawino came with though he was hesitant to leave Clove. "I'll be okay." she said. Kawino nodded and headed with the doctor.

"I'll show you the manor in the meantime," he said.

"Alright," Clove agreed.

He smiled and lead her away. She followed, trying to even imagine what the manor must be like.

When she saw it and the grounds she had the best words for it; Beautiful, and massive. "It's amazing," Clove gushed.

"It's a great place, and it is where you live now, on and off mission."

"This is all too much."

"This is your life now, and you and your brother will of course be allowed to roam the Capital when not needed and I have a daughter who I think you'll both get along with."

"Really, could I meet her?"

"Of course follow me." She did, down the luxurious halls.

The floors shined and everything on the walls looked more expensive than anything she'd ever owned, soon they stopped at a large wooden door he knocked; "Destiny, dear we have a new house resident."

"One second, Dad," she called and a few seconds later, the door opened to show a girl Clove and Kawino's age with white hair but other than that, looked pretty normal.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Destiny Snow," she said, offering her hand.

"Clove Yetter," she said, accepting the shake. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, are you staying for a while?"

"Seems to be."

"Her brother will as well."

"Oh? Where is he?" Destiny asked.

"He needed to see a doctor."

"Oh alright."

"He'll be here soon enough, meanwhile will you show her a little more of the house please?"

"Sure, I would be glad to."

"Thank you, I have a meeting to prepare for."

"I can handle it."

"Thank you." He said before departing as Destiny took over the tour.

"So, what have you seen so far?" Destiny asked.

"Basically the entry way and the hallway."

"Alright, well, follow me then."

She smiled and lead Clove onward; "Let's look at the ball room first."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's fine enough, but I am not a big fan of the celebrations there, most of the time they bore me."

"Oh, I guess they might."

"You'll find out, if you're staying for a long while."

"I suppose I will."

"So, where are you from? You're so normal." She said

"District 2."

"Really?" she asked, stopping.

"Yeah, your dad just showed up at our house and decided he needs us."

"Interesting, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"He said he wants us as assassins."

"Assassin's huh?" she said, seeming slightly worried.

"That's what he said."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Yeah, I'm not sure yet what he'll want with that though... besides killing people he wants dead obviously."

"We'll see with time."

"I guess so."

"Besides, I always wanted a sister."

"I suppose you got your wish."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"He mostly went for my brother though."

"Really? What made him so special?"

Clove explained everything she knew.

"That sounds like it was pretty terrible for him." Destiny said honestly.

"Yeah, and I had no idea until he came." Clove hung her head.

"Well, it sounds like he made sure of that though."

"Yeah, he did but still."

"You didn't do it to him, you shouldn't feel guilty."

"I still should have noticed."

"You had no reason to suspect anything."

"I suppose not."

"So, why would you have?"

"I still feel like I should have."

"Why?"

"Because I was supposed to look out for him."

"You have been since you found out."

"Of course I have."

"You would have had you known right?"

"Of course I would have. I would have done anything in my power."

"Then you have no guilt to feel."

"I guess you're right. It's hard though."

"I really understand that."

"You do?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Thanks, Destiny."

"No problem," she said arriving in the high ceilinged ball room.

"It's ginormous," Clove gushed.

"Understating things. "

"It really is, but nothing fun is ever held in my opinion."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Maybe things will change."

"Maybe."

"At least I'll have people to be bored with now."

"Yeah, at least that."

"So, what's your brother like, anyway?"

"He's really polite, but pretty quiet for the most part."

"I guess that makes sense why."

"Yeah, but when he cares about you, he's the nicest person and that's surprising."

"That's good. It didn't make him bitter."

"Yeah, though no one would blame him if it did."

"Yeah, I heard that's what often happens."

"Yeah."

"He's stronger than that though."

"He seems to be can't wait to meet him."

"Well, it will probably be a while."

"Never know, our medicine is far ahead of what you think."

"True, I have seen that through the victors."

"Yeah, and that is usually the only time you see it."

"How long does that normally take?" Clove asked.

"About an hour or two, if he has to sleep then four to six."

"Hours? Wow, I didn't expect that quickly."

"Yeah, only the best."

"I expected at least a day..."

"Maybe, but unlikely if it's the doctors that usually go in after the games."

"It is. That's what Snow said at least."

"Then yeah, hours and he might look different."

"Different how?"

"He'll probably have an increase in muscle mass, height and energy."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, he'll be at peak physically. "

"That'll be interesting to see."

"From what you've told me, yeah, it should be."

"At least he's in good hands now."

"Yeah, the best possible."

"If only he didn't need it though."

"I know, but it's better than being in bad hands again."

"Very true."

"So really what can you do?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing is the real answer except try to make things better?"

"Well, I can help him emotionally."

"See? That's the bright side."

"Yeah, he'll really need it."

"Yes, he will and he deserves to be happy."

"I'll do my best to make him happy," Clove promised.

"I'll help if I can too."

"Good, he'll need all the help he can get."

"Anyone would." She sighed as they moved on.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctors were finished with Kawino. After sleeping he felt good better in fact than he ever remembered feeling before. The first thing he did was check the shoulder his "mother" always shot an arrow at to wake him up.

It was clean there were no scares where hours ago there had been many. In fact, looking over his whole body, there weren't any wounds or scars anywhere. He also seemed bigger and a bit taller.

He went over to the mirror to get a full picture. He was nearly a foot taller than he had been he was now only about three inches off of Cato and pretty well built he was stunned to say the least.

"Oh, I see your up," one of the doctor's said, coming into the room.

"Yeah, sorry if I have been sleeping too long," he said.

"Not at all. I'm surprised you were even alive with the amount of damage you came in with."

"Really?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah, most victors come back in better shape than you did."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was difficult for you," he said concerned.

"Oh, no, that isn't what I was saying at all."

"Okay?" he said, confused and then noting he was still in a Hospital robe of sorts.

"I was more admiring your strength to survive it all."

"Well thank you? I think that's the right thing to say here."

"That was right. You're welcome."

"Welcome to what?"

"Sorry, it's just a saying. It's what you say when someone thanks you."

"Got it so now what?" Kawino asked her.

"Now you get dressed and head to the mansion," Snow said, entering the room.

"Okay, I have no other clothes."

"I'll get you some then."

"Where?"

"How have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me worry about that, okay?"

"Okay, what do I do until then?"

"Just wait here, I'll be no time at all."

"Yes, Sir!" he said.

So Snow left. Kawino stood awkwardly looking around.

It wasn't long at all into Snow returned though. "Here take these." He said.

Kawino took the clothes without question. He found himself in black jeans and a former fitting black shirt. "This isn't too much of a bother?" Kawino asked.

"Not a bother at all. You'll need more outfits later on."

"I guess so...? Okay…?" he trailed, not sure what else to say or do at the moment.

"Follow me well find your sister and my daughter and then we can all talk.'

"Okay, Sir."

"Follow me," he said, leading him away. Kawino just followed, still in shock of all of this. "Do you feel better?" Snow asked.

"Much better."

"Excellent, now will you be able to do what I am asking?"

"I think so."

"You have no regrets?"

"I guess I need more information."

"You will take out people I feel need to be taken down."

"Like what kind of people?"

"Enemies of mine people who will try to undermine or remove me."

"Well, I suppose that's not too bad."

"In exchange, you get basically anything you want."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Excellent, you'll find life here in the Capital to be better than you imagined."

"Imagined?"

"Thought of or considered," he said.

"Oh, I didn't think about the Capitol all that much."

"Really?" Snow said interested.

"Well, I had other things to worry about,"

"Of course, but not even in your free time?"

"What's that?"

"Time when you weren't reaping or training."

"Oh… I didn't have that… besides sometimes to sleep."

"That's not right, if you're ever going to be your best you need time to be away from training as well."

"Well, I didn't have any." Kawino shrugged.

"Our trainers need to be better examined."

"Examined?"

"Looked at."

"Oh, yes you really do."

"I'll make sure it gets done, this never should have happened."

"I don't blame you for it."

"I would hope not, but it is something we try to discourage.

"You use a lot of big words."

"You'll get used to it."

"I guess so."

"And you'll learn some more yourself."

"I will?"

"Yes well make sure your taught the things I don't think they let you learn."

"Which is pretty much anything that doesn't have to do with the Games," Kawino supplied.

"I see, well then it's easy to know what to teach you."

"I guess it is."

"It shouldn't take too long."

"It shouldn't?"

"Not with the right people and methods."

"I'll just trust you on that…"

"Good, and it'll be safe."

"Really? Safe?"

"Yes, really safe."

"That sounds good but how?"

"Teachers and machines."

"Okay…"

"We'll essentially plug some of the knowledge into you."

"How?"

"A type of implant of sorts."

"That doesn't sound safe..."

"It's safer than you think."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, it won't me a surgery or anything like that."

"A what?"

"A surgery."

"What's that?"

"Where they open you up to work on the inside."

"Sounds scary."

"Not really."

"But you said it won't include that?"

"No, it won't. It's far too risky."

"That's good. But didn't you just say surgery isn't as bad as it sounds?"

"I did. "

"And then you said it's too risky..."

"It still has risks though

"Oh… okay, I guess,"

"It's hard to explain. "

"I'll just take your word then," Kawino said, unsure what else to do.

"That comes later, I think they are in my library. "

"Clove and your daughter?"

"Yes, she was being shown the home."

"Will I get shown, too?"

"Absolutely."

"So, let's go to the… library you said?"

"Yes, the library. "

"What's that?" He asked

"It's a room with a lot of books," Snow explained.

"What are those?"

They are like instruction manuals of sorts except filled with stories."

"I've never seen those either. What are they?"

"They teach you how to do things."

"Then back to my original question: what are books?"

"They are like that except they tell you stories."

"That's not really helping." Kawino scrunched back.

"It'll be easier to show you."

"So, you'll show me when we get there?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay then..."

He led him down several halls and then he stopped at a door.

"So, this is it?"

"Yes, right through here." Snow pulled open the door.

It was a giant room filled with shelves that held several shelves covered in colorful squares. "It's huge."

"Yes, several stories." He went over and took one of the squares and opening it only finding a lot of weird and unfamiliar symbols. "What are these?"

"You don't know how to read?" Snow asked.

"How to what?"

"The things on that page don't mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

"Then I know where to start with your teaching. Those are supposed to form words like we're speaking now."

"Oh okay!"

"So that's where we'll start with your teachings."

"Seems simple enough."

"It will unfortunately be harder than that, actually."

"It will?"

"Yes, we may be able to plug it in but I don't think so."

"Okay, well then I'll have to learn faster."

"It's alright, I just need to figure out the right teacher," Snow admitted, having not at all expected that to be an issue. He could figure this out though.

"So, where are Clover and your daughter?" Kawino suddenly asked.

"Over there I believe," he said.

He led him over to a little sitting area in the middle of the library with comfy looking seats and, as guessed, Clove and Destiny. "Clover!" Kawino said coming over.

"Kawino!" She exclaimed, getting up and hugging him. "You look great." She said looking him up and down.

"Thanks, those doctors really did do great work."

"Yeah they did, and this is Destiny Snow."

He turned his attention to the other girl, "Nice to meet you, Destiny."

Destiny's cheeks went just slightly pink, but she spoke in a normal voice; "Nice to meet you too."

"So, it seems we'll be together for a while," Kawino said, not noticing her slight blush.

Clove did, but now wasn't the time for questions; "Yeah, I guess we will."


End file.
